


A Warlord, for God's Sake

by Zaikia



Series: Doflamingo/Shell [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Doflamingo gets hurt. Shell has to tend to her stubborn husband. Mischief happens. Oh boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I've wrote other Doflamingo/Shell stories, but I honestly don't want to post them 'cause...well, they suck and I was still in my beginner phase when writing smut. This is just a smutty oneshot my mind randomly came up with and there will be plot stories later on.

“I can't fucking believe this shit.....how in the WORLD did you get hurt like this?” 

“It wasn't my fault, babe!” 

The uncovered hazel eye rolled in disbelief and closed for a moment, a sigh leaving her lips. Tending to her husband was nothing short of something she couldn't handle. She had a good amount of medical knowledge on her, which was a good thing when it came to her husband, who managed to get himself hurt every once in a while. 

“Sure it wasn't.” Shell sighed, tightening the bandages around her husband's muscular chest. 

The blond sitting down in front of here had been beat up all to hell, bruises and scratches covering his tan skin. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and shoulders, along with a bandage on his cheek and another one on his left temple. Doflamingo usually wasn't one for going and getting into trouble himself, unless he was bored, annoyed, or pissed off, or even a combination of all three. And he happened to be bored while Shell had been shopping for them in the village not too far from where their mansion was. 

They held protection over the island by their reputation alone. Shell being the wife of the infamous Warlord, she was off limits to everyone, including marines. And exactly marines had been the ones Doflamingo got into trouble with. 

“I _can_ stick up for myself, hun. I'm a grown adult.” Shell pointed out, standing up and not caring that she had his blood on her hands. “What exactly did they say anyway?” 

“They called you a whore, well, _my_ whore specifically...” he responded, looking back to her with a bruise already formed around his right eye. “And I didn't appreciate that. Just because I'm an asshole doesn't make you a whore.” 

“Yeah, you are an asshole.” She nodded in agreement, then smiled. “But you're my asshole. And nobody can do anything about that.” 

She walked around Doflamingo to wash her hands in the sink. After drying her hands, she turned back to her injured husband and walked back over to him, placing her arms around his neck. She didn't even have to kneel, since he was sitting down and this gave her perfect leverage to be eye to eye with him. She was just a few inches taller when he was sitting down, but at least she could easily kiss him this way. 

“No more getting into trouble, okay?” she asked gently, feeling his hands hook around her waist. “I don't want to have to explain to Law why yer bleeding out.” 

“ _Fufufufu_.....alright, angel.” he nodded and didn't resist as she leaned down to kiss him. 

Doflamingo was right. He WAS an asshole and he could still be sometimes, but Shell had softened him up since they got back together almost three years ago. He was still a Warlord and he was still a ruthless and sometimes sadistic bastard, but he wasn't doing the slave trade anymore since Shell disapproved of it greatly and Doflamingo had wanted to give her his full attention, since they were married now. 

_Married._

It was still an odd term to the blond, as he had always had a woman on each arm, often dressed in revealing clothing. He first met Shell when she was 18 and he had been 29, living on the same island, in his mansion. They had a fling and fucked each other senseless before she left – for ten years. She came back after her crew had been killed, and she brought along a 'daughter' named Lillianne. He had been more than happy to have Shell back with him, not minding having Lillianne around. After Lillianne had accidentally poisoned herself, it led to Doflamingo admitting how much he loved Shell and he proposed to her soon after, wanting to support her and Lillianne for the rest of their lives. He remembered the look of shock on her face and she took his proposal without question. 

Besides the usual hiccups and her goddamn ex appearing and causing trouble, the wedding was absolutely wonderful (though they couldn't see each other for a week) and even though they were half a year into their honeymoon, Doflamingo hadn't called it off yet (because he was just like that). 

As the kiss deepened, the Warlord's bandaged hands moved under Shell's shirt, feeling her soft skin. “Mmm....honey, as much as I want to, you're injured.” Shell spoke, breaking the kiss. 

“But I'm fine.” Doflamingo pouted, nuzzling his nose into her neck. “I just want to feel you....” 

Shell eyed him long and hard, before she gave into those puppy dog eyes he was giving her. “Alright, sweetheart. But I'm topping.” she said, giving him a peck on the lips. “You don't let me top often.” 

“That's 'cause I like seeing your expressions when I'm fucking you.” he purred, nibbling her neck. 

“Vulgar bastard.” she chuckled, rubbing his neck. 

He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. He let her down first before he laid down comfortably on the king sized bed. She straddled his waist, leaning down to place a tender kiss on his lips. His right hand cupped the back of her head, threading his fingers through her dark locks. While his left hand went underneath her shirt, lifting it to her chest. She broke the kiss just long enough to take her shirt off and toss it to the floor, before her lips returned to his with a fire that ignited a flame in his belly. 

The tall Warlord grinned against her lips and he reached behind her, unhooking her bra and slipping it off her arms and let it hit the floor. He broke the kiss and chuckled when she titled her head up, allowing him to get to her neck. He pulled her closer to him, sucking a mark at her pulse point, gently biting into the flesh. He was rewarded with a soft moan from his wife, licking the abused flesh afterwards. 

He could already feel the heat radiating from her core, knowing she got turned on easily. “Aroused already, eh?” he chuckled, his hands moving down to undo the button of her pants. 

“You know my neck is sensitive.” she said, running her hands through his blond locks. 

“ _Fufufufufufu_.....don't I know.” Doflamingo laughed, shrugging her pants off her hips and doing the same with her panties. Once those were on the floor, he moved his head down and circled his tongue around her nipple, pulling a mewl from her throat. 

Shell tightened her fingers in his hair, letting out a breathy groan as his right hand maneuvered between her legs, feeling the slick that came from her arousal. His thumb pressed gentle circles on her clit, while he pressed two thick fingers into her body, feeling her clench around him before she relaxed. “Still so tight....I always wonder how you can take me without issue.” he murmured, tracing his tongue from the valley between her breasts up the hollow of her throat. 

“T-trust me, you'd be surprised – fuck...” she moaned as he crooked his fingers just in the _right_ spot, causing her thighs to tremble. “Damnit it bird-brain....stop teasing me.” 

“But it's fun.” he grinned, his cock throbbing in the confines of his pants. 

She wasted no time and reached down, unbuttoning his pants and letting his rock hard member spring free from the tight space. He took his fingers out of her and bit his lip when she grabbed his erection, lining it up with her entrance. A pleasured hiss escaped him as she sank down onto him, hearing the moan she let out. Her hands rested on his chest as she moved up and down, until he was hilted within her to the base. 

“Fuck......I'll never get tired of this feeling.” she breathed, looking down at him as his sapphire colored eyes caught her hazel ones. 

“That makes two of us.” he groaned, his hands clutching onto her hips as she began to rock her hips, keeping the pace slow and gentle for now. 

Once she was fully adjusted to him, his hands slid from her hips to the globes of her ass and he squeezed them, a gasp coming from her throat. He pulled her closer, bucking into her and grinning at the loud cry of pleasure she let out. “Still so sensitive....I wonder what would happen if I gave you an aphrodisiac.” he chuckled, biting into her neck again. 

Her breasts pressed against his chest, causing a wonderful sensation against her nipples. “O-oh, don't...” she moaned, arching again when he squeezed her flesh. 

The blond's grin widened and he let go of her ass, grabbing her hips and switching their positions. She protested weakly, but only heaved for breath as he plunged his cock deep into her, brushing against that bundle of sensitive nerves inside her. “I know what you're gonna love, babe.” he chuckled, seeing her look of slight confusion before he let one thigh go and gripped the other one, turning her body so that her face and chest were against the blanket and he was holding onto her thigh, his other hand bracing against the bed to hold his weight. 

Her good eye widened when he pulled out to the tip, then slammed back in, a choked scream escaping her throat. With this position, he was always able to get into her deeper besides doggy style. He huffed, his blue eyes closing as her walls began clenching around him. 

“Nggh.....I was always able to get into you deeper like this....feels fucking _good_ , doesn't it?” he laughed, his pace increasing to a rather violent one. He forgot that he had injuries, only hearing their heavy breathing and the moans and intoxicating noises escaping from them both. 

“D-don't talk like t-that!” she shouted on the last word, which broke into a loud moan as he aimed for her g-spot now, both of them close to the edge of bliss. 

“You like it.... _fufufufufu_....c'mon, c'mon babe....cum for me!” he growled loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as he slammed into her again. 

The woman below him let out a loud scream of his name and tightened around him, walls contracting as she came. Stars erupted from between her eyelids at the sheer pleasure. The powerful Warlord groaned out her name deeply and met his own orgasm, still thrusting into her as he rode it out, filling her to the brim until some already started seeping from her entrance. 

Shell went limp underneath him, heavy breaths escaping both of them. He let go of her thigh, tenderly moving her so she was on her back. His hand cradled her head and he kissed her, to which she parted her lips and their tongues tangled lazily before he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling. 

“Bath.” she mumbled tiredly, not bothering to open her good eye. 

He nodded and slipped out of her, watching with satisfaction as his cum seeped out of her a bit. He grinned to himself and got up, heading to the bathroom to start the bath water. While that ran, he took off the bandages and observed his wounds, seeing that they were already healing. 

_Good._ Doflamingo thought. 

Once the large tub was filled with hot, soapy water, Doflamingo turned the faucet off and walked into the bedroom, seeing that Shell was already half-asleep. He chuckled softly and picked her up gently, then walked back into the bathroom and stepped into the tub, sitting down before placing her on his lap, facing him. She mumbled and wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing. 

“Did I wear you out?” he laughed, beginning to gently clean her up. 

“Mm....yeah. Your stamina wasn't affected by your age.” she said, a smile tugging at her lips as he pouted. 

“Oii.....I'm still damn good-looking for my age.” he said. 

She chuckled and looked up at him with a tired expression. “Yes, you are sweetheart.” 

After a moment, she closed her eye and returned to resting against him as he cleaned up. Doflamingo felt her breathing settle and finally felt her go lax against him. He smiled, kissing the top of her head before he leaned back against the tub, comfortable. 

Yes....he certain was used to this.


End file.
